The invention relates to a holder for a satellite TV dish which can be conveniently used in a window of an apartment, house, or other habitable building.
A number of references disclose satellite dish holders, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,424. As disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 4A of U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,424, a block-like building element 10 is utilized. Outer skin layers 12 may be constructed from material such as ABS, which is substantially transparent to electromagnetic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,019 discloses an antenna deployment system for a vehicle which features a cabinet 12 and a platform 14 which holds the antenna assembly 20 mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,799 discloses a polyurethane foam concealment panel which is substantially radio-frequency (RF) transparent and which can be camouflaged by application of paint and other coatings to match the exterior surfaces of buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,405 discloses a releasable mounting for a satellite dish antenna, with the mounting intended specifically for suspending a dish satellite outside of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,138 discloses an electromagnetic wave radar device in which a mounting for the device serves to conceal the radar device from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,913 discloses a satellite dish mounting which can be used to direct the dish antenna in a variety of directions and can be used adjacent to a window.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,340 discloses a mounting system for mounting a satellite dish indoors, but which can be extended outdoors through a window opening.
While many of the references suggest ways to conceal a satellite dish, none of the references have the specificity of the subject application with respect to the use of a satellite dish in a window in a practical way.
For example, a number of the references previously discussed disclose structure for concealing satellite dishes, but such structure is as objectionable as the dishes themselves in that structure is created that is unusual and non-conforming to an apartment or house usage.